


Remembering

by Alixtii



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bechdel Fix, Community: buffyverse1000, F/F, Femslash, Los Angeles, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one person who remembers how great Illyria was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

"Do you know who I am?" Illyria asked.

"I'm Files and Records," the woman answered. "I know everything. You are Illyria. God-king of the Primordium. Shaper of Things. Colossus of Qartryn. Immaculate embodiment of rule."

Illyria's catsuit dissipated as she modulated her form. "Go on," she whispered, stepping forward.

"You are an Old One. Beyond flesh. Beyond perfection. Omnipotence of Earth. Idol of millions. God to gods. Sovereign of Seyarx. Undisputed ruler of half the multiverse."

Illyria smiled as she slipped her hand under Files and Records' skirt. At least someone remembered Illyria's greatness.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/2017.html#comments)


End file.
